


clean up

by alolandugtrios



Category: Persona 5, Persona Series
Genre: Blow Jobs, M/M, Showers
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-06-27
Updated: 2019-06-27
Packaged: 2020-05-20 13:46:23
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,148
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19377931
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/alolandugtrios/pseuds/alolandugtrios
Summary: showers are meant for getting dirty.





	clean up

**Author's Note:**

> this was a secret santa gift for ara back in 2017! i didn't have an ao3 at the time and i've been meaning to get this over here for a while. so uhhhh enjoy baby al writing. some of the word and phrase usage gets repetitive, but overall, i still like this one.

It’s never an innocent start like this. Showers aren’t meant to be shared when those occupying are supposed to be cleaning. It’s a relief neither boy has any plans — aside from enjoying one another’s company, if that can really count for anything. Goro would say so.

Pleasurable sighs leave Akira’s lips while Goro’s fingers deftly work shampoo into his dark locks. The ex-detective had offered to give the younger boy his personal hair care routine with no intention of it working this well on him. He’s barely even been at it long, but perhaps pressing gentle kisses between his shoulder blades doesn’t do much to help Akira keep himself together. The boy [i]purrs[/i] in excitement, anticipating Goro’s next move. And the brunette merely laughs softly, forehead against Akira’s wet back while still working his magic above.

“I have to rinse this eventually, you know,” Goro warns playfully.

“I don’t mind, as long as it feels this good,” comes Akira’s reply, soft-spoken and lazy while he can’t think of much else than the nice scalp massage.

“There’s something else I have in mind, actually.” Were Akira able to see behind him, he would notice the devilish glint in those crimson eyes. Goro’s words serve as Akira’s only warning that things are going to take quite a turn. Goro comfortably seats his chin at the crook of Akira’s neck, his hands free of those wet, ebony curls. They travel slowly down the river of shower water that flows over Akira’s toned abdomen, almost running into a [i]different[/i] bed of curls. Goro can’t help but chuckle softly with every little hitch of breath the Fool makes, every blossom of goosebumps his fingertips ghost over. Validation in the simplest, yet most effective form.

But of course, Akira catches on quickly to Goro’s not so subtle plans. “What happened to rinsing?” he asks with a soft laugh. Oh, but that can wait; he’s much more keen on getting the details for whatever the Justice is planning.

“Patience,” Goro coos, hands gently placing themselves on either side of Akira’s hips. No one had really taught Goro that playing with one’s food is impolite; suppose the manner just carried over into these matters. His hands leave Akira’s hips cold, finding their way back into soapy black hair and ushering Akira underneath the water. It brings a smile to his face, hearing Akira hum so pleasantly over such simple pleasure in life. Is it that good? Just having your hair rinsed and lavished on? He knows he would react the same were their roles swapped and continues to smile. Can’t help it, really.

With the soap out of his hair, Akira looks like a wet cat. Goro has no room to talk on it, looking like a shaggy dog himself. Laughing at the thought, he pushes black bangs from Akira’s face for him to see, met only with the same gesture from his lover. Whether by heat of the shower or their own bodies, they come together, wet skin against wet skin. Akira’s arms loop around Goro’s neck, who holds him at the waist and can no longer keep himself from kissing those gentle, saturated lips. Usual traces of coffee and curry don’t linger, instead just tasting of the shower water that runs over his lips. Something about it is tantalizing; perhaps just the location. Certainly not the intended use of a shower, but the two have found that many unconventional places can turn into good places for bad deeds.

Soft, sweet kisses don’t take long to turn into longer lip locks, teeth gently tugging at lips and whetted tongues looking for more access within each other. Words are unnecessary; the fervor of their kiss shares all they need to know. The way their hands move to tangle in one another’s hair with gentle tugs, soft moans buzzing on their lips. The heat of the water from the shower is nothing to compare to their bodies now, warmth stirring below for the both of them and in their close proximity, it’s no secret. It spurs Goro’s dirty little plan into effect, however, and he carefully makes a move to push Akira’s back against the shower wall.

“Knew it,” Akira chuckles, catching his breath as Goro finally pulls from his lips and works down his jawline.

“You don’t even know what I’m going to do,” he mumbles against skin, both jokingly and aggravated. The ex-detective is only slightly offended that Akira thinks he’s got the plan mapped out; figures that shutting him up will be easily done if he just keeps kissing his neck tenderly.

“Mm…that’s good…” His eyes shut, slender fingers come to comb through Goro’s wet hair as he tilts his head, allowing his lover all the room he needs to turn his neck into a canvas for Goro’s lips. “But I know where you’re heading.” There’s a teasing little tug to his hair, earning a soft groan and a blush from the Justice.

“Then just let me.” He’s got this way of keeping his voice soft and gentle, but his tone is firm and commanding. Lips curl to smile when he feels Akira’s skin blossom with goosebumps and hears the faint sound of him swallowing back the words he planned to fire next. Goro takes his time painstakingly, lips wandering down Akira’s skin along with his hands. Kisses trail down his neck to his collarbone, fingertips working the opposite direction and coming from hips to his abdomen. Akira truly is a sweet specimen that deserves care, attention to detail. Goro knows where to halt when he hears breath hitching, when he feels those little twitches of excitement. There’s an unspoken ‘You like this?’ when Goro’s crimson eyes look up to meet grays as he sucks the skin of Akira’s collarbone, his thumbs ghosting circles against his nipples.

Their gaze isn’t locked long when Akira’s eyes slowly shut, head tilting back to lean against the wall with soft gasps leaving his lips. He doesn’t dare make a move to try to take control away from Goro, instead rendered powerless by his actions. He knows just what to do, which button to press to make Akira melt beneath his touch and already, his body feels like it’s on [i]fire[/i]. His eyes open once more, just to watch as the brunette loves and lavishes his body with pleasure, fueling his arousal below.

“G-Goro…” It’s a weak call, nearly drowned by the sound of water against the floor, but it prompts Goro to come further down. This time, the kisses trail to his abdomen, hands sliding with ease down wet skin to get a firm grab of his rear. The noises Goro earns from Akira spur him on, kissing him with more fervor, giving little bites where he can. Akira’s got such a good body to love, he thinks to himself. Well toned with fair, soft skin. Ash gray eyes that, although closed now, could lure the Justice in all their own. He takes it upon himself to look up to find that Akira already appears undone. Uneven breathing, head tossed back as he enjoys the attention. Goro withholds a laugh at how Akira will soon be unraveled further. Despite his earlier warnings of being patient, the Justice finds himself growing restless and hard as well. His hands come back around from Akira’s rear, gently rubbing his thighs and beginning to part them just a touch more.

“So hard for me,” he muses softly, fingers deftly wrapping around Akira’s length and stroking slowly.

“Nngh…a-ah…aha… Just what you do to me,” the Fool responds with a teasing laugh, glancing down and immediately wishing he hadn’t done so. The sight of Goro on his knees for him is not bad by any means, but damn if it doesn’t nearly make him burst at the seam.

“Then you’ll enjoy what I have planned.” He makes sure to keep his eyes locked upwards at him, anticipating the look on Akira’s face as he slowly licks up his shaft. That blissful expression does not disappoint, along with the shudder of his body, a groan that says he needs more. Goro’s lips curl to a devious smile. One little taste of him and Akira’s already flustered and on edge. Just when he finds it in himself to look back down at Goro, he’s begun to take his length in slowly, tongue swirling at the head to lap up the beading precum that hasn’t been washed away by the water. It’s supposed to taste bad, right? Yet somehow Goro finds it intoxicating, his mouth opening more to make room to go further.

Crimson dusts over Akira’s cheeks, but he can no longer watch the spectacle down below without fear of coming too soon. He finds his fingers back into those wet, brunette locks, pulling with just enough pressure when Goro runs his tongue over particularly sensitive spots. If that’s not the giveaway he’s enjoying himself, it’s the needy moans, calling Goro’s name over and over. Hearing his name spoken in such a lewd manner, Goro picks up his pace, taking more of Akira’s length into his mouth. Filling himself like this elicits his own groans, vibrating through his lover’s arousal and just furthering his own. He’s a slave to his own impatience, a free hand coming down to slowly begin stroking himself whilst continuing to pleasure his lover.

“Y-You’re…doing so good…f-feels great– a-ah…” Of course Akira exploits Goro’s weakness to praise – and Goro isn’t complaining. He whines softly, the validation giving him enough to quicken himself both against Akira and his own erection. His hand pumps faster, thumb desperately gathering what’s formed at his tip to lubricate himself. At the same time, his head bobs back and forth, lips whetted and loose for easy speed while his tongue runs under Akira’s length and his head can brush against the roof of Goro’s mouth.

Between his own throbbing length and Akira’s, Goro can’t handle them both anymore, his lips parting just enough so that he can let out his incoherent moans as he comes. Akira looks down, having not known Goro had even been touching himself.

“Heh…so much for patience, right?” he jokes, sly smile on his face that’s quickly scrubbed off with Goro’s next move. Akira only hears a small sort of growl before he feels a tight heat around him once more, to which he digs his fingers into Goro’s hair for leverage. He’s full force now, the same actions as before, but going deeper so that the tip of Akira’s cock just barely brushes the back of the Justice’s throat – and he makes damn sure to keep his eyes locked up to Akira’s and oh, does he not last a [i]second[/i] longer with that. His thoughts from earlier about watching come back to bite him full force and he moans loudly, spewing into Goro’s mouth before his body becomes limp.

Breathless, Goro pulls away and quickly swallows back the seed. His eyes are still fixed up to Akira, who looks beyond even cloud nine. “Maybe you won’t sass me next time, hm?” Goro teases, slowly standing and reaching to turn the water off. “Here, let’s get out of here.”

Akira nods in agreement, body trembling from pleasure. The Justice can’t help but to admire his work with a gentle laugh, grabbing the both of them a towel so that they can dry off. Akira doesn’t waste his time bothering with pajamas, instead flopping tiredly onto Goro’s bed. With his leftover stamina, Goro finds it within himself to brush his teeth and at least throw on a large shirt, and lands on the bed right beside his lover.

“I enjoyed that,” Akira says softly, turning to entwine their fingers and give him a smile. Something like this wouldn’t have been in their plans so many months ago. Any sexual tension back then was taken out frustratingly. Bitten, swollen lips, bruises on shoulders and arms from being pressed so hard against the walls. It took a lot for the two of them to come down to this, to really slow down, communicate their feelings, and truly love one another physically. While those times before were fun, they certainly lacked a personal, emotional touch.

“I’m…glad you did. That’s what I wanted.” Goro’s response comes gentle as well, his breath finally catching back up. He smiles – genuinely smiles that he can make the one that means most to him happy. He allows their fingers to come apart so that he may come closer, arms wrapping tightly around Akira’s body as he rests his head against his chest.

“I love you,” Akira murmurs against Goro’s head, eyes closing as he returns his lover’s warm embrace.

“I love you, too,” Goro murmurs back, falling not too far behind Akira into a well earned sleep.


End file.
